brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Brimber City
Brimber City is a city located in front of Mt. Igneus. Lava from the volcano can be seen flowing into a tunnel blocked by a huge rock here. It is home to the second gym that the player encounters in Roria. A majority of the buildings in the city, including the Pokémon Centre, are made out of wooden planks despite the volcano nearby. Routes 5 to 7 are connected to Brimber City. Notable Places Brimber Gym Brimber Gym is a -type Gym, and is built inside Mt. Igneus, which is the reason why lava is flowing through the gym. It is currently one of the very few in-game places that the player can jump (the other being Aredia Gym), as the player needs to jump over lava to proceed. If the player touches lava, he or she will not be killed -- instead, the player will be resurrected at the gym entrance. The gym is closed when the player first arrives in the city because Team Eclipse raided the Brimber Gym and robbed the Red Orb. To gain access, the player must expel Team Eclipse in Mt. Igneus. After defeating Gym Leader Sebastian, the Brimstone Badge is awarded, along with TM50 Overheat. Happiness Checker The Happiness Checker is just a normal small house located next to the big house which is next to the entrance to Route 6, but a character is located inside of it makes the house special. He tells player the friendship between player and his or her Pokémon. Happiness, or officially Friendship, means how much a Pokémon trusts its trainer. It is expressed in a hidden value between 0 to 255. Friendship-based evolutions occur when a Pokémon's friendship has a value of 220 or higher. There are many different ways to increase the happiness of a Pokémon, including walking or running for a long while with the required Pokémon in your party, leveling up, and using items on Pokémon. On the other hand, fainting and usage of herbs will cause the Pokémon's happiness to plummet, while trading resets the Pokémon's happiness to the base value unless it is traded back to its original trainer, which its happiness will be restored to the value before being traded. There will be items that affect the amount of happiness Pokémon gains from an activity. They are Soothe Bell, Luxury Balls and Friend Balls, but only Luxury Balls are currently available in-game. Soothe Bell is a held-item that doubles the happiness value gained, while Luxury Balls are a variation of Poké Balls that have the same effect of Soothe Bell for the Pokemon caught in these balls. Friend Balls are another variation of Poké Balls that automatically set the base happiness value of Pokémon caught in these balls to 200, making them much closer to evolution. The following table contains all quotes from the man and the corresponding range of happiness value to the quotes: Trainers Brimber Gym 2016 Christmas Event ''Note: The following trainer may appear somewhere else for different players. Overnight only. No longer available from 4th January, 2017 onwards.'' Items Trivia * The name of "Brimber" is most likely a portmanteau of the words "brimstone" and "ember", both which pertain to fire. * Gym Leader Sebastian is based on PlatinumFalls, who is a creator of several Roblox obstacle course games, which is related to the Brimber City Gym having an obstacle course. * The music in Brimber City was based on Sootopolis City, Hoenn from the core series game Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. It was later replaced by Kyle Allen Music's original soundtrack. * A Black Belt is seen punching a huge rock, believing that someday he can shatter it. Beneath the huge rock seems to be a set of stairs which could trigger a legendary pokemon encounter later on. Category:Cities